PTL: City of Legend Showdown
by PTL-Series
Summary: Micha and Adam discover they must seal a Portal that will, once opened, release the Darkness to rule this world. It must be stopped, but at what cost?


  


**Previously on "City of Legend"**   
_The amnesiac has his memory back and Micha has been shown more information about her relatives than she ever thought possible - and they both have a destiny to fulfill, before Darkness can escape and destroy their world._

And now... the show.   
  
  
  
  


"What do you mean it's been done?" Weinstin demanded, listening to his Alchemist as he repeated what he saw in the Reading. 

The Duke could only stare at him, for a full minute, before he growled out angrily "They must be stopped." 

He looked at Sasha before turning to leave the room "Be ready to leave within the hour."   
  
  


**_In route...._**

"What exactly is it we need to do," Derek asked curiously as he drove along the freeway. "And may I please have some aspirin?" 

Micha reached into her glove compartment and took out the bottle of acetemedifin. Since he hadn't eaten it was the best thing to take so that his stomach didn't join in with his headache "We'll need to stop by the church first. 

"All right." Derek agreed, knowing just the one to stop at. He took the medicine gratefully swallowing it dry. 

Micha couldn't help it and made a face.... much like Julia always did when he tended to pop those things without water. 

"Some things never change." she teased as she put the bottle back in the compartment. 

Derek chuckled slightly. 

"I suppose they don't." he agreed as he proceeded on to San Francisco. 

Once there he headed for the small Catholic Parish he knew so well. 

Micha looked at the structure as they approached, something - or rather, Julia - recognizing it "Does Philip still...?" 

_Philip Callahan, a Priest_. Micha closed her eyes and remembered the telephone call she was sure Derek hadn't found out about.... a call she had made after Derek had returned. _One that had kept the priest to the promise of rejoining the team if something would have happened to one of them..._

She blinked and looked back at the building before looking at Derek. She was worried about him - attempting this so soon after the explosion. 

"As far as I know," Derek told her "at least he was the last time I spoke with him." 

He parked the car near the door and turned to her "Are you ready for this?" 

"I don't know." She said, being honest about it as she looked from him to the church and back again. 

And then it struck her. _He knew and had accepted what had happened. He wasn't questioning it._

"How do you know?" she found herself asking the question, even before she was really consciously aware of voicing it, only to wait for his answer as she regarded him. 

"I don't know exactly. Something I saw in your eyes, intuition. I just know." He explained, realizing it was not the best of explanations. But it was the truth. 

"That's how I knew," she admitted with a quiet smile "That first day at the college and you asked me to work for you." 

Then she looked back at the church and put her hand on the door handle "Well, we better get started..." 

Derek nodded and got out of the car waiting for her. Then he walked beside her towards the church and held the door for her. 

At this odd hour, he didn't suspect to find anyone much in the chapel and he was right. So he headed back towards the halls that led tot he living quarters and once there knocked on the door. 

Philip Callahan opened one eye and looked wearily at the door. He hadn't been able to sleep since that night... and each knock on the door had been another well meaning person wanting to give him their condolences and an ear to bend if he wanted. 

He sighed and got up, opening the door with an automatic reply on his lips...... which froze as his gaze landed on the two that stood there. 

"Close your mouth, Philip." Micha managed a slight smile "Flies aren't that nutritious." 

His mouth closed with a snap and he crossed himself... right before pointing out "If this i' a sick joke or ploy...." 

Micha slipped her hand into Derek's, suddenly feeling adrift and needing some kind of anchor in all of this as she shook her head "No joke or ploy. But we need your help." 

Philip's gaze went to Derek's, his own hand gripping the doorknob and ready to fight could very well be a trick from the Dark side. 

"It's the truth Philip. It's a long story, but it is us. Well sort of. This is Michaela Morgan, Julia's twin sister. But something else has happened. It is a very long story, but take my word for it, she is also Julia. I know this must be a great shock." 

Philip looked at their joined hands and then back at Derek... or the person that looked like Derek "Prove it." 

It had been a long drive, his ribs were aching and his mind was generally hazy. Yes the information was there, but he wasn't sure which was the best to give him. "All right, what would convince you? You may ask anything you like." 

Micha shook her head and entered Philip's room, just so she could make sure Derek sat down "I called you when Derek left here and made you promise you'd rejoin the Legacy to stop the demon if something should happen to one of us." 

She knew Derek didn't know this piece of information but also knew that it was something Philip hadn't mentioned to anyone - and would KNOW that what was being said was the truth. 

Philip ended up sitting heavily in another chair, murmuring "Moth'r o' God..." 

"Not even close." Micha smiled crookedly, looking around for a pitcher of water. She spotted it nearby and moved to it, pouring Derek a glass and looking at Philip questioningly. 

He shook his head to indicate he didn't want any so she handed the glass to Derek. 

"What's happening...?" Philip asked them both, wondering what had brought them to him specifically. 

Micha looked at Derek, letting him explain what he wanted. 

"The portal wasn't sealed properly, we have to close it before it's too late." Derek told him, taking a grateful sip of the water "And we need something you have to do it." 

"Which means a trip into the non-existing room you have of artifacts you don't have." Micha added wryly, making Philip choke on a half laugh as he realized it really was them. 

Philip looked at Derek, remembering the time he had introduced the Precept to his the Parish priest before they had been left alone and went looking through old records "Going to be Father Damian again?" 

Micha looked at them both curiously at that. 

"Absolutely," Derek told him 'but what are going to do about her?" 

He motion to Michaela "Sister Mary Margaret?" 

"Just as long as you're not thinking of tossing me in a nunnery." Micha told him, getting the gist of what they were up to. 

"Hmmm." Derek said thoughtfully. 

"There is a nice one in San Diego," he teased finishing up his glass of water. 

Micha raised an eyebrow even as Philip led them out and down a corridor, teasing them both in a whisper "Yer both as bad as ever." 

Then he looked at them curiously "Do the others know?" 

Derek shifted uncomfortably. "No.. not yet." 

Philip opened the door and they went in. He knew there was a reason the others hadn't been told so he left it at that. He did wonder if they were going to be told about Julia but also, left that up to the pair as he led them to the 'room'. 

"We need the Seanchan scepter." Micha said, making Philip blink in response. 

"And while you're getting that," she added wryly, hoping Philip wouldn't try and tell her that the Catholic 'underground' church didn't have it "Der... ermm... Father Damian and myself will look for the castings we'll need." 

"If we're caught, we'll be in deeper water th'n th' last time we were here." was all Philip mumbled as he left to go try and find it, leaving them to find the rest. 

Micha looked at Derek "The last time you were here?" 

"I needed an old scroll they have," Derek told her. "And the Church was less than pleased about it. All I needed then was to translate it and get some information. It didn't leave the building." 

Her lips twitched, trying to picture Derek in a priest's collar and had to shake her head, unable to do it. She motioned for him to walk with her as Philip left and ended up a couple of book cases back, in a section that had medieval parchments in it and some old, leather bound books. She took two off of the shelf and handed one of them to him "Banishment Rite by the Chosen, please." 

Micha looked at him for a moment, as if wanting to say something, only to duck her head and open her own book and started to read through the pages, looking to see if it was in there first. 

_What would she have said anyway?_ It was probably something better left unsaid. 

Derek began to search through the book, flipping the pages quickly while scanning for the appropriate item. Every now and then he would pause to read over something and then continue. 

"Nothing in this one." He announced finally putting the book back on the shelf and leaning over her to get another one. 

"Found it." Micha said a short time later, turning the book and handing it to him so he could take a closer look at it. They were sitting on the floor facing each other and so, when he had the book, the illustrations and words it showed were upside down to her. 

Not that she really minded as she had already read through the passage and knew what it said. 

She looked at the top of his head as he bent to read it himself, swallowing a little before lowering it back down to the book. 

Micha didn't know why, but she wanted to tell him she was sorry. For the pain Julia's death had caused him...... that his reaction at the service hadn't gone unnoticed..... that - that - 

She mentally sighed. _This was not the time or place to tell him that his feelings hadn't been all one-sided_. 

And she was still confused on a level within herself to really get into it right now. He had loved Julia, Julia was now 'back with her' and.... she felt the same emotions but didn't want to hear that what he felt was for Julia. 

_Wow, how stingy was that?_

_Stop this_, she thought to herself, giving herself one of those mental 'kick in the arses' as it were as she stood and looked around for a table they could sit at to better read the book. 

"Very interesting," Derek said slowly as he finished and read it through again "I wish I'd thought of it. No telling what's gotten out in all this time." 

"Too much considering the last time it was sealed was in mediaeval times and there hasn't been a guardian for it until now." Micha answered, feeling it to be truth but wondering how she knew "But I do know one thing..." 

"And what would that be, young lady?" An elderly voice asked, making her look up suddenly "And who let you in here?" 

"I did." Philip said as he entered just then. His expression was solemn but one that had just been busted. 

Micha stood slowly "He didn't have a choice Monsignor. He was, like you, following instruction given." 

"On who's authority?" the elderly priest asked, looking ready to kick them all out - physically if necessary. 

"The Knight and Heir of Duke Mahel." She said, again not knowing how she knew but... 

The priest stopped suddenly and looked at her "What did you say?" 

"Lady Michaela... and Sir Emory." She repeated, being more specific. 

The priest looked at her and then at Derek, before turning to Philip. Then, after a long moment, he walked over to a shelf and retrieved an old journal type book, returning to stand next to Derek and opening it up to an illustration of who they were talking about. 

The two people that, back then, had ended up in charge of the Templar Knights and had given charge over all records to the Jesuit Priests. 

He let Derek look it over and faced Micha "How may I help?" 

"We need to borrow something." Derek stated, decided to test the ground with that. 

"Of course." the priest replied, looking at them both "You have but to ask." 

Micha smiled softly in thanks and then turned to Philip "Where's the sword? The one that was in the House?" 

Philip looked at her as if she had just performed a miracle with the ranking Priest but then blinked and answered "I think Nick has it. It wa' recovered from the rubble." 

Micha looked at Derek "We need the sword.. you need the sword." 

Derek was thoughtful for a moment before looking at Philip. 

"Call him." He wasn't really sure he was ready for Nick to know yet, but know there was no other alternative at the moment. Besides, he thought it would be better for Nick to find out in person. He probably wouldn't believe it if heard Derek's voice over the phone. 

Philip had the first item Micha had requested and the elder Priest accepted it so that Philip could make the call. 

Micha turned toward the bookcases and focused on them as she tried to come to grips on what was happening. 

_Don't panic_, she tried to calm down, _now is not the time to panic_... 

Philip got in touch with Nick and simply asked him to come over and that it was important. Nick had agreed and was on his way. 

Micha had managed to slip into the next row on the premise of looking for something else and now laid her forehead against the cool wood there, her shoulders slumping as she continued to give herself a firm mental kick in the backside to keep it together. 

The elder priest sat at a table, reading the passage the two had found earlier, a look of grim acceptance on his face - as if he had been expecting this and knew it was time. 

Derek watched Michaela move out of sight and, after a moment, followed her. 

He knew this had to be hard on her and it was obvious he was right. 

He quietly reached her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"We don't have to tell Nick who you are right away." He told her gently. He knew the younger man had strong feelings for Julia and had suspected she felt the same towards Nick. It had been a hard battle for him not to feel jealousy about that, but he had managed. _After all, they were both young and had so much in common._

"It's kind of hard to ignore when I have the face." She replied, turning toward him and putting her hand on top of his for that same feeling of an anchor as she had earlier when first facing Philip "Either way he's going to get a jolt. I just... he was like a brother and I don't know how to face the fact I'm going to be dredging up feelings he had for her. 

"I don't want to tell him that she's back, even though it's in a weird way. I know how he felt but... " She shrugged. 

_Julia had loved him but hadn't been in love with him_. She had known about his troubled childhood - had been the one he had told, that day Alex had popped in with a video camera. It was because of the nature of the subject that no one had corrected Alex's assumption it had been a romantic talk. 

"It's going to be hard enough on him just to see the face."   
  
  
  
  
  


Nick arrived at the church half an hour later, meeting Philip in the main chapel before he was led, without comment, to the library. 

"What's up?" he asked finally, seeing a Priest sitting with what looked like a scepter. 

Derek squeezed Michaela's hand, both still out of sight. 

"Come on." He said softly "We'll get it all over with at once." 

He held her hand tightly as he led her out from behind the shelves. 

"We have a job to do." He said in a stronger voice, answering Nick's question. 

Nick stared at him for a long hard moment, then.... very slowly, his gaze moved to the one next to him, his legs buckling as he almost slumped into the chair behind him, color draining from his face. 

Micha's hand tightened in Derek's reflexively. 

"Julia....?" Nick whispered, shocked to see both of them. _They were both dead....._

"Not exactly," Derek replied "This is Michaela Morgan, Julia's twin." 

He glanced at Michaela and squeezed her hand supportively "But she is also Julia. Their spirits have merged. 

"Though we are not ghosts." He added feeling a sudden sense of deja vu. 

Nick visibly flinched, remembering how the house had blown up and that Derek had been in there. He knew he had. 

He tried to tear his gaze away from ... _Julia's twin but Julia?_ God that sounded bizarre, even in the line of work they were in. 

The younger man shook his head a little. _Not they, him_. He wasn't sure this wasn't some kind of trick that Philip had fallen for. 

"Nick," Derek said, trying to draw his attention "I know this a shock and I am sorry you had to find out like this. Unfortunately, this is an emergency. We did not have time to break the news gently." 

"Not that something like this could be broken easily." Micha admitted. 

It was then that Nick's gaze went to their joined hands and he blinked "No insult but how do I know you're say you say you are? Both of you?" 

"The same way you did the last time you believed me dead," Derek told him "You just need to use your instincts." 

Nick looked at them both for a long moment. He was being asked to believe the two people that had meant the most to him - two people that were supposed to be dead - were back and finding that, for better or worse, that he was. 

He rolled his shoulders and finally nodded. It looked like he had been carrying a great of deal of weight already and had just added some more "What do you need?" 

"My sword," Derek told him. "The explosion didn't close the portal properly." 

Nick's whole form seemed to tense and his gaze snapped to his "You're not going back in there. Especially not alone." 

"You're right, he's not." Micha answered "I'm going with him." 

"They hell you are." Nick said, standing up. 

"Hell is what you'll be facing if we don't go in there, together, and seal that thing." Micha countered gently. 

"Then I'll go in there with him." 

"You can't." She said. 

"You can't do this to me again, damnit." Nick growled, at both of them. 

Derek took a step forward and rested a hand on the young man's shoulder "This is the only way. The ritual required both of us specifically. You may come with us to the island, but you must wait outside as back up. The others need you." 

Nick didn't like it one damn bit and his gaze said so, but he told the other man where the sword was "It's at the hotel." 

"Would please get it for us?" Derek asked cautiously. He did not want to go there. Enough people knew already and he didn't think Michaela could handle going through this again tonight. Neither could he. 

Nick looked at them both for another moment and then turned to leave, clenching his jaw "I'll be back." 

It wasn't until he was gone that Micha felt herself untensing. It had gone better than it could have but she could tell it had hit him hard. She looked at Derek to make sure he was okay, remembering how quickly he had gotten tired at the house from going through less than this. 

Derek took a deep breath and sank into a chair, rubbing his forehead. 

"He'll be all right." He said, as much for himself as for Michaela. 

"It's not him I'm worried about." Micha admitted, giving his hand a squeeze instead of letting go to feel his forehead like she wanted to do. 

Derek Rayne didn't show weakness in front of others when it came to taking care of business. 

She passed him some cool water and gently let go, sitting in another chair as she went back over the passage and rubbed her own temple. 

Derek sipped the water gratefully. 

"I'll be all right too," he assured her, though he felt as though his ribs might burst out of his chest any moment by this point "Do we need anything else?" 

"To check you over before we head out." She said, looking at Philip "Do you have somewhere we can go and some first aid supplies?" 

Philip nodded and Micha held out her hand to Derek, not taking no for an answer. 

Philip managed to chuckle "Now I know you two are the real thing. Someone else try te bully Derek and they'd be booted already." 

Derek took her hand reluctantly dragging himself out of the chair. He turned his dark eyes on the priest. 

"You better watch it or you might find yourself in that situation." Then he looked at Michaela. 

"I really am fine." He tried to assure her. 

"Humor me." She said, accepting the kit once Philip dug it up and handed it to her, showing them to a small office before going to go rejoin the other Priest -- and fighting a grin. 

She set the kit on the desk and let Derek sit in the chair, tucking some stray hair behind her ear as she sat on her haunches to better maneuver about him and causing the least amount of pain as she unwrapped the old bindings. 

"I'm sorry." She murmured when he winced, shifting to get the last of it off of him and look at his injury closely. 

She ran her fingertips gently over the still bruised area but noticed it looked somewhat better than it had when she had first patched him up. 

Derek felt something other than the pain as she ran her fingers over his skin. Something that, if he hadn't caught himself, would have made his breath catch in his throat. He swallowed hard and felt himself turning slightly pink. 

"At least you're healing." She offered with a sigh as she reached to flip open the kit with her right hand before taking out the roll of gauze and bringing it over to wrap around him. The thin layer of gauze would help against the pain of having tape against the skin when it was time to change it again, but still afford the security the tape would give his sides. She then put it back, holding her left hand against his abdomen to keep the gauze in place as she found the tape and started putting that on. 

Micha then started running the medical tape along his side. It wasn't until she was finished and carefully tearing the end of the tape off to press against him that she glanced up and met his gaze, noting the color in his cheeks and his quiet manner. 

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, not sure if that was the reason or... 

Derek cleared his throat slightly. 

"No," he managed to get out "Not really." 

_Oh God, this was embarrassing._

Micha lowered her gaze and even bowed her head for a moment, only to swallow against a lump in her throat and look back up at him before murmuring "I'm sorry you never got to tell her.... about how you felt. It wasn't Nick she...." 

She shook her head and stood. _She couldn't do it. It was so damned jumbled up inside of her._ Micha knew how Julia felt about Derek and that neither one of them had admitted it to the other for whatever reasons - and she still felt the emotions but.... in a twisted up way felt it unfair because it was Derek/Julia. 

Even to herself that thought sounded petty and she chastised herself. _Enough already!_

She turned to put the items back into the kit and gave him a moment to button up his shirt. 

"It was you." She said, finding it easier to say it this way since he didn't have to see the reaction in her gaze and surprised she had the guts to say it in the first place. 

Derek stared at her in shock, trying to comprehend what it was she was saying. _How could that be? It made no sense. _ _How could this be? But why would she say such a thing if it weren't true? And how did she know how he felt in the first place?_

"It wasn't your fault, it was a choice I made." 

She turned to him, seeing his expression. 

"It was how you reacted.. during the storm." She admitted. The way he had held her thinking she was just Julia "And I know it's not, but... I wanted you to know, even if I don't know why." 

She pushed away the next thought before it could manifest in her mind and raised her chin before picking up the kit. _He had deserved to know and that's why you said it, now get on with it and get to business._

"We should get back to the others..." she cleared her throat and started toward the door once he was finished buttoning up his shirt. _Safety in numbers... or something like that._

Derek nodded and followed her silently out of the room. He knew she wasn't Julia, not entirely, yet he still had a reaction to her touch. 

......_He always had, he had just been able to cover it up better than he was managing at the moment_. 

They were so much alike and Michaela had her own virtues that made her attractive. But...the trouble was he wasn't sure if the feelings he had were the ones he'd held for Julia or something different. 

It felt different, yet the same. It was so hard to explain. And if he couldn't understand it_, how could he possibly expect her to?_   
  
  
  


It didn't take long for Nick to bring the sword back -- but he wasn't alone. Having been at the hotel room to check on him, Rachel had seen his quick entry and stopped him on his way out, wanting to know why he was taking off with Derek's sword. He hadn't been able to get by her so had told her where he was going. 

She had insisted on going with him. 

Nick didn't look happy at the result but he didn't say anything either as he came down the steps into the library area and laid the sword on the table for Derek to see. 

"Rachel.." Philip tried to get her to go with him since she hadn't spotted Michaela or Derek yet "You shouldn't be here...." 

"With everything that's happened, you think I'd let Nick run off with a sword?" Rachel's voice could be heard before she turned around and looked for the reason why they were there in the first place. 

Micha looked at Derek, not recognizing the woman even with her Julia memories. 

And she was at an angle coming out of the office that Rachel was able to see her..... and gasp audibly. 

Rachel had never met the woman before but had seen plenty of pictures around the House.... 

Derek sighed heavily. He'd thought he was done with this for the night. 

_At this point why didn't they just call Alex and get it all over with?_

"It's all right Rachel." He said, walking out behind Michaela. 

Rachel visibly flinched, much as it had when Nick was faced with the both of them, and she gripped the railing near her for support "But... but..." 

"He survived the explosion." Micha said, explaining it this time "I'm Julia's sister." 

Personally, since she didn't know the woman, she wasn't going to get into the merging part. She would leave that up to Derek if he felt the need to get into it. 

"And Nick is bringing the sword to us because we have to reseal the portal. For good this time." 

Rachel looked at Derek then at Micha and then back again, swallowing visibly before finally managing a wry smile at her friend "You do realize you're getting close to using those nine lives you seem to have?" 

Derek chuckled slightly taking a few steps toward her. 

"I have a few more left I think." He assured her. 

Rachel moved forward and hugged him and Derek returned the hug, doing his best to keep her from crushing his tender ribs. 

"Oh My God Derek," Rachel said, stepping back. "Are you all right?" 

"Fine." Derek assured her "How's Kat?"   


Micha blinked and looked at Derek before going over to where Nick had set the sword. Whoever the woman was, she obviously knew the others well enough to joke around - or try for a joke at any rate. 

Nick watched as Micha picked up the sword and then, having enough distance between her and anyone else, she picked it up and twirled it experimentally. 

It was obvious Michaela Morgan knew something Julia hadn't - fencing and swordsmanship. 

She looked at the others, who had stopped and looked at her, and shrugged sheepishly "Grand Champion four years running." 

"I could have used you around a few times in the past." Derek replied. 

Micha set the sword back on the table with an unintentional snap of her wrist. 

For some reason that comment cut through her just as easily as the sword could have. She covered her motion by picking up the scepter like weapon next turning so that her gaze was blocked as she tested its weight. 

Nick even reacted to the comment and looked at Derek silently before going to pick up the book the two had been reading earlier. 

"How did you get out of the House?" Rachel asked, looking between him and Julia's mirror image as if she were still trying to digest what she had just discovered. 

Derek rubbed the back of his neck looking at Michaela and Nick curiously. _What the Hell had he said wrong?_

"The tunnels...I think...it's all still a bit blurred." 

Micha turned to the elder priest, who had been sitting quietly and patiently, lowering herself so that she was ear level with him. A moment later the priest nodded and stood to leave with a promise to her to return 'straight away'. 

Nick, for his part, sat on the corner of the table, watching her. She looked over at him as she stood back up and he scratched his head sheepishly and apologized "Sorry... I'm... I don't know what I am right now." 

Micha smiled wryly as she sat on the opposite table and shrugged "Join the crowd." 

Philip walked over to them and sat beside Micha before asking "How are you holdin' up?" 

The chin went up, just as it always did when she was facing an obstacle, and both men chuckled quietly as she answered "I'm dealing." 

Nick cut his chuckle off, looking at her apologetically. There was a woman that looked exactly like Julia... had Julia's spirit in her, but was a different identity all her own.... and so far they had unwittingly made remarks or reacted to Julia-familiar things. He figured that might have been why she reacted the way she had when Derek said what he had said. 

Because there had been times in the past when Julia had been alive that the Precept had mirrored those sentiments - when she had been on a case and unable to help in one he or another had been involved in miles or even continents away. 

And yet..... Nick couldn't shake off the knowledge that Julia was in there. 

"Open mouth, insert foot." Micha said after he stared at her for a couple more minutes, it being a tease and gentle 'poke' to let him know what he was doing. 

"I need a drink." Nick said, wishing he had a beer about now and looking at Philip with a wicked glint in his eyes "Have any of that sacrament wine handy?" 

"You better be here Sunday mornin' te repent for that, Boyle." Philip told him, not sure if he was serious or not. 

Micha just listened to their good natured ribbing and waited. 

Derek glanced over at them. 

"I'll be here to see that." He commented before turning to Nick, referring to Philip "He usually has stout hidden about the place. You know how the Irish are." 

"Ahh," Nick teased, hopping off of the table and wiggling his eyebrows "Show me or I find it." 

"Nick.." Philip said, looking at the others. 

"Go ahead." Micha said, thinking a glass of anything at the moment would help Nick at least loosen up. 

Just then the elder Priest returned and Philip took Nick to his room. The Priest put a small cloth into Micha's hands and closed her fingers over it, murmuring something only she could hear. 

"Thank you." Micha responded when he was finished as she stood "You need to go now. We'll leave as we came, the records undisturbed." 

The Priest nodded to her and then once, respectively, at Derek before he turned and left. Micha put the item in her shirt pocket and turned to pick up the two items. 

It was time to go. 

"I'll carry one of those." He told her, holding out his hand. If he was going to have use the sword, he needed to get the feel of it again and mentally prepare himself for it's weight. 

She handed him the sword, looking over at the woman he had been talking to "Make sure the others don't follow us into the catacombs." 

With that, she started out, keeping a careful eye on Derek as they went. 

"I'll drive this time." She offered, knowing he should reserve what strength he could for what was coming. 

She got in on the driver's side and started the engine, letting the others catch up in their own vehicles if they wanted to. 

It was a matter of minutes before they were at the ferry and waiting, another ten before they were undocking on the other side onto the island, and Micha could only withdraw into herself as it were when she drove, from Julia's memory, to the house. 

"Where's the entrance?" she asked Derek, meaning the way into the catacombs. 

"On the beach below the cliffs," he told her as he got out of the car and   
pulled the sword out after him. He hoped Rachel would be able to keep Nick   
from following. He turned to the others. 

He led them to the secluded beached and the well hidden entrance, then turned to the others. 

"Stay out here, no matter what happens." He ordered. 

"We'll be back." He added before moving a cluster of vines aside and stepping inside. 

Micha looked at him and then at the others, before turning to enter the tunnel. How had he gotten all the way to her house? 

Her gaze strayed to his as she admitted to herself, because he had to. Somehow, somewhere, he was supposed to make it to her so they could be here now... because they both had to be there together to stop the portal from being opened again. 

She turned her gaze to the underground tunnels they were traversing now, ducking here and there when outcroppings of rocks jutted out in different places. 

Then they were there. Inside the main opening and facing the last place Derek Rayne had faced the Darkness, one on one. 

Micha nodded at the Portal which was as active as it had ever been, pulsating and rattling in an attempt to let itself out. 

Derek looked around. In addition to the portal, rubble from the house was strewn through the room. Something on the floor sticking out from under a beam caught his eye and he moved slowly to retrieve it, pulling it loose with the sound of cracking glass. Carefully he cleaned the glass and broken frame away, allowing them to drop to the stone floor. 

He carried a photograph in his hand when he returned to Michaela's side. He handed her the picture of a young girl, one of those posed school pictures. 

"I know this is an odd time," he told her softly. "But this is the little girl we were looking for in Ireland. Rachel is her mother." 

Micha gently took the picture and looked at it for a long moment. 

This had been the girl Julia had been looking for -- that she, in a way - had been looking for. 

She looked at Derek, blue gaze showing confusion but recognition as she asked softly "She's safe? Nothing happened...?" 

It was as if Julia's death had meant something..... if the girl had made it out of danger. 

"Yes, other than suffering a normal bout of adolescence she is quite well." 

Micha started to smile at that -- but a cool voice cut them both off as Weinstin made his presence known. 

"Well, well well.." He looked at them both, his voice resounding within the cavern they were in. 

Micha let the picture slip from her fingers, in a corner of the room as she kept her gaze on the one that was now regarding them both. 

"My Lady." Weinstin bowed regally, a sword within his own hand but made of a black metallic looking material she was sure wasn't of this Earth "I plan on being the victor this time." 

It was an unspoken promise to her, but to what exactly she did not know. 

_Although something within her suspected..._

"And you will die." He looked straight at Derek. 

"It hasn't happened yet Father," Derek responded. "I don't see why it should happen now." 

The man chuckled. So Derek still did not know.... 

_Perfect._

"You... aren't his father." Micha said with a confused frown. Why she would say that and with Derek - who should know his father, surely - calling him as much, was beyond her. 

_But this man was something old_. She could feel it. 

Weinstin merely looked at Derek "I offered you power, you refused. Now you shall lose more than just your life. I'll make sure of it." 

"Well you can try," Derek challenged, "but I wouldn't count on winning if I were you." 

Just then the man/demon stuck, hitting Derek's sword hard enough to jar him to the bone -- including the ones that had yet to heal. 

Micha moved just then, able to deflect the next blow with the scepter she had, using it as if she would a sword. 

And her movements were familiar to her -- and to Weinstin himself. 

_Impossible - the one that had robbed had been a man!_

And yet, not even within the next move was Micha unending his sword arm and maneuvering him into a position where she could swing the scepter and catch him on the back, catching him hard on the spine and making him so enraged that his vampiric self came to the fore, contorting his face as he rounded on her. 

"Now!" he roared. 

It was a second too late that Micha realized someone else was there and a woman - the same woman she had remembered from City Hall, came out and lunged at her unprotected back with a dagger! 

Derek had recovered himself somewhat and saw the woman coming. He threw his weight behind the sword and swung it at her, striking her hard in the arm wielding the dagger. 

Sasha was intending for him to do this and so brought her other hand out - and fired a miniature crossbow at Micha, the arrow sailing across the room to implant itself firmly in Micha's left shoulder. 

Micha fell against the wall with the portal from the force of it. 

The arrow would have hit her in the back had she not turned just then, so the short but lethal object had ended up hitting her in the front and jutting out at an angle. 

White hot pain lanced through her but Micha knew what had to be done and, ignoring the pain, raised her other arm so that the scepter lay diagonally against the portal, speaking part of the rite. 

With the last word the scepter sealed itself against the portal, and the wall became almost fully secure. 

_It needed the sword now_. 

She pulled out the small bundle the Priest had given her - another item that the book had said they would need - and started to open it with her one good hand. 

"It told you **_not_** to harm her!" Weinstin roared at the other. The arrow had been meant for Rayne and had been previously dipped with poison! 

Derek agreed with him on that note and swung the sword hard, cutting the woman deeply. He pulled it back and spun on Weinstin again. 

"You are correct about that!" He began to advance on the man, hoping to distract him as Michaela did what she needed to do. 

Sasha sank to her knees and had to concentrate on healing her injury, a look of shock that the weapon had been able to give her what would have been a mortal wound and even for an immortal, was dangerous. _And Weinstin was angry for saving his life?_

_Ungrateful!_

Weinstin met each and every one of Rayne's swings, having greatly improved during the centuries. 

"She'll die within minutes if you continue this!" he hissed as their swords crossed and he came up to stand nose to nose with Derek "She's been poisoned!" 

And Weinstin was immortal. He could wait until the seal became weak again. 

If he intended on taking Michaela for his own, he couldn't let her die, so his choice was becoming clear. 

"And why would **_you_** tell me that?" Derek growled as he moved the tip of his sword against the man's body. "You expect me to believe you!" 

Micha winced and started to sink to the ground, only to fight it and keep her arm in place. 

Weinstin growled, knocking Derek's blade away before sweeping past him and picking Sasha up. He was in full vampiric form and his voice was low and guttural "We shall meet again." 

And with that, knowing it was too late to open the Portal because there was no way he could breech the anointed metal Michaela had already put on it - and that she herself needed help, he left, his movements looking more like streaks as he rushed out in a burst of speed. 

Micha looked at Derek and gasped "The sword.. You have to add... the sword..." 

Derek stared at the retreating form and then at Michaela. 

She was hurt, really hurt. But she was also right. 

He rushed to the portal striking the sword across the separate and holding it there as he repeated his part of the rite. The sword molded itself into the wall as well. 

He then dropped to his knees by Michaela. He wanted to take the arrow out, but his eyes were drawn to her other hand. "What's that?" 

Michaela opened the small bottle with her thumb, flipping off the cork, fighting to keep her eyes open. 

God it felt so hot in here! she thought, even as she forced herself to focus on the task at hand. 

Sweat was not forming on her forehead as she muttered "Domine... Precepte..... " 

The rest was said but barely audible as she gripped the bottle and then, with the last of her strength, threw it against the portal and looked away. 

She winced as a small burst of light exploded against the portal, making the seal final. Micha had inadvertently moved, making the arrow move as well as it tore in the inside of her shoulder. 

Derek had to repeat the rite before the seal would be sealed for a thousand years. In the distance and her gaze moved toward it they started to glow, were the seplicurs. 

"Hurry... " she whispered. 

They had to do something about the seplicurs as well. Re-hide them in different areas. 

She hissed in pain as another wave hit her, almost rendering her unconscious with the force of it. 

"Michaela," he said worriedly as he examined the wound. 

He carefully removed the arrow, pocketing it so Rachel could figure out what the poison was. 

He then scooped her up and headed out, ducking under hanging rocks. As he reached the opening he called out. "Rachel! I need some help. She's been poisoned." 

Micha had hissed when he had pulled the arrow out, now her head lay limply against his shoulder as she managed to whisper "Sep..licurs." 

He needed to get them out of there and probably back to the house, her house, so they could hide them all again. 

That was the last thought she had before blackness descended on her. 

Rachel instructed Derek to put her in the back of her car, already taking the car keys out of her pocket and going to the driver's side. 

"Philip," Nick said, gaze bleak but jaw clenching "Go with her. We'll finish up here." 

Philip nodded and got in on the passenger side of the car. 

Nick had been running things while Derek had been.... gone, so the instructions he gave out were second nature to him and he had made them without hesitation. 

"She said seplicurs." He then turned to Derek, wanting to get this done as soon as possible so they could go make sure Micha was all right. 

"We need to move them for now and then hide them again. And the keys.   
Where are the keys? Did you find them?" He started back inside the tunnels   
knowing Nick would follow him. 

"No, no keys." Nick replied, following "Where are we going to take them?" 

Especially since the vault had been destroyed with everything else.   
  


**_An hour later....._**

Rachel paced outside the hospital room, Micha having been given a private room as they treated her and both Rachel and Philip having been instructed to wait. 

"This cannot be happening." She muttered, turning to look at Philip "Do you know what will happen if she...?" 

_Dies_. But Rachel couldn't say it. 

Philip stood "She's strong, Rachel. Don't give up on her yet." 

A doctor came out and headed toward the nurse's station. 

Rachel followed "Any news?" 

The doctor looked at her, expression grim "It's in her system. We're pumping her full of antibiotics and dy-ox. All we can do now is wait and hope it kicks in soon."   
  
  
  
  


Nick carried the last seplicur out, following Derek. 

Nick carried the last seplicur out, following Derek. Michaela's car was loaded and it it was then that Derek realized she had the keys. He looked at his young friend. "Ever hot wire a Chrysler product?" 

Nick just made a sound between a snicker and chuckle and got in on the driver's side "Hop in." 

Not even a minute later and the engine was purring to life and Nick listened to the engine, impressed "Someone's tooled this baby up." 

They took off, heading for the house, Nick following Derek's directions. 

"My guess would be Michaela," Derek told him as he rummaged through the glove compartment until the found the bottle of Tylenol. He shook six out and swallowed them, wondering how many he could take without overdosing. He wanted to take as many as humanly possible. Between the battle, carrying Michaela and carrying the ancient boxes, he wasn't just sore he was in fairly significant pain. He settled back against the seat and closed his eyes giving Nick directions. 

"Pull around back." He advised as they reached the large house. 

Nick whistled appreciatively as he pulled in around back "And how many people live here?" 

He parked the car and hopped out, taking out his lock picking kit as he walked toward the door. 

"If he weren't with you," a voice sounded, coming out of the garage to reveal Tristan and the shovel he had been holding when he saw the guy driving up "I would have knocked him out by now. Is there any particular reason why Mike isn't here and he's picking her locks? Damn, Adam you look like Hell warmed over." 

His gaze became concerned "Where is Mike anyway?" 

Nick paused and turned to looked at the other man "Adam? What the Hell have you been smoking," he asked a bit irritated by the man. 

"Nick please." Derek said tiredly. 

Tristan ignored 'Nick' and looked at Adam, his gaze concerned "Where is Mike anyway?" 

"She's in the hospital in San Francisco. You can come back with us, when we finish here." 

Tristan's gaze became immediately concerned but he pointed out, even if it was with a veiled sarcastic tone toward the other man, that Mike wasn't the only one that needed attention "Should be one hell of a ride with Mister Personality here but you look like you could use a bed next to her." 

Nick got the door unlocked and headed to the back of the jeep, pointing out himself "And you sure you can trust the guy?" 

"Yes," Derek confirmed. He just had a feeling about the man, a strange kinship for him. As if he had known him a long time, instead of just having one short meeting. He moved to take one of the sepulchers and started towards the house. 

Tristan helped carry them in without further comment, although he was curious as hell to know what they were. 

But they had to check on Mike and frankly, Adam could use a good check up too, so he decided to wait on questions. 

"Mind locking that back up when you come out?" he asked the other man wryly as they finished, Nick being the last one out and closing the door. 

Nick looked like he was wanting to say something but, for now, he just kept it to himself and locked the door back up before heading back to the driver's side and getting in. 

Tristan had already gotten in the back-seat and looked for all the world as if he were totally at ease and belonged. 

Nick kept another comment to himself and started out of the drive. 

They reached the hospital half an hour later. 

Derek had almost fallen asleep on the way there, his sides aching terribly. He moved slowly getting out of the car and led the other two men inside stopping at the counter to ask where Michaela Morgan was. He then headed towards the waiting room where Rachel and Philip waited. 

"How is she?" he asked as he entered. 

Their expressions spoke volumes but they didn't get a chance to reply as the doctor came out again, checking in with the nurse's desk before turning to the small group. 

He looked worried, stoically so. Then his gaze fell on Derek "You don't look well.." 

"I'm fine," Derek said in exasperation. 

"I just want to know about Michaela." He was really getting tired of this, she was the one in trouble not him. 

"Are you her husband or family member?" the doctor asked. 

"He lives with her." Tristan said, knowing where this was going and deliberately giving the doctor a specific impression. 

"Ahh," the doctor nodded "In that case, why don't we look in on her and I can explain what's going on in more detail." 

Tristan gave Adam a crooked grin and shrug, not in the least bit sorry for doing what he had to get information. But, as the doctor led him away, Tristan was stuck with a few people that were total strangers. 

And the strangers were aware of that, casting curious looks his way before he introduced himself "Tristan, friend of Adam and Mike." 

Philip stood up, and shook his hand. "Philip Callaghan and this is Rachel Corrigan. Th' rather sullen one is Nick Boyle we're all friends of Dere...Adam's." 

Tristan nodded at them both, having caught the slip of the first name but letting it slide. Mike had said something about photography, reporting... being sneaky.   
  
  


The doctor opened the door and closed it once the other man entered. 

Micha lay in bed, eyes closed and lashes laying against pale cheeks. There was a clear tube, small and thin, hooked up to one arm, and a smaller one that was hooked up to her nostrils. 

Every breath she took was shallow and a nurse was currently taking her pulse. 

"We managed to create an antitoxin and are currently introducing it to her blood stream intravenously." 

Micha stirred just then, maybe sensing Derek nearby, and coughed weakly before looking at the nurse "Where...?" 

Derek wasn't prepared for seeing her so ill. He just stared at her, trying to listen carefully to the doctor. When she spoke, he moved over to her side. 

"Michaela, your in the hospital." He told her gently, taking her hand and squeezing it firmly. 

"Is it... done?" she asked, the nurse finishing and writing the results in her chart. 

"Yes," he replied softly brushing hair back off her forehead. "Everything is taken care of. And guess who came back with me?" 

"Dunno," Micha whispered, her voice raspy "just as long as it's you... and not the other one." 

She meant the ones they had had to fight and she leaned closer to him, "I hate hospitals..." 

"I'm not so crazy about them myself," he told her. "That's why you need to hurry up and get well so I can take you home. And yes I'm fine, Tristan came back with me to see how you were doing, but they won't let him come in right now." 

Micha looked at him for a moment. _Home_. That sounded good. But she wasn't the only one that needed to get some first aid either. 

"Have them check.. You out too." She said, swallowing before adding "Please." 

"All right." Derek agreed giving her hand another squeeze. 

She closed her eyes and opened them again, smiling fleetingly "Maybe.. they'll stick you in here." 

He chuckled slightly at that, highly doubting it, but liking the idea. "You never can tell." 

Micha was getting tired but was fighting it. She wanted to make sure he was taken care of too. 

"Come on," Derek said "get some sleep. You need it to get well." 

"See you soon.." Micha whispered, closing her eyes again and falling asleep. 

The doctor had heard what had been said about checking him out "We could arrange it if you'd like, to be in here when your exam is done." 

The room was certainly big enough for another bed. The Luna Foundation had always arraigned for larger, more private rooms.   
  
  
  


..........below grounds and back in Legend, Weinstin places Sasha in her coffin. Had it been anyone else that had done what she had, they would have been destroyed in the most cruelest ways possible.   
  
  
  


**_End of Episode Four_**   
**_join us next week_ for Episode Five "Decisions"**   
**Back**   



End file.
